


Friends Will Be Friends, Right Till The End

by ThePoetess



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Karate, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Jimmy and Tommy story about their friendship through the years.





	Friends Will Be Friends, Right Till The End

It started with a friendships that lasted through heartbreaks, wild times, the breakup of Cobra Kai, and more girlfriends than they'd like to admit. 

So it was no wonder when one was there for the other at the end. 

For Jimmy and Tommy their friendship had been anything but normal... 

It started with a bang.


End file.
